popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Koi no Charade
Lyrics Nihongo あの娘に あげるのね　私じゃなくて 　あなたの 胸の奥に光る　紅いルビィを 　横取りしたいほど 悪い娘で　いい 　本当の気持ちは　もう　こんなに罪深いの 　神様 教えて　夢の中では　今も 　何故なの 優しい　私だけの男の子だわ 　あの娘に あげたのね　私はひとり 　今夜も繰り返すの　眠れぬ 恋のシャレード 　哀しき 恋のシャレード Romaji Ano ko ni ageru no ne watashi janakute Anata no mune no oku ni hikaru akai Ruby wo Yokodori shitai hodo warui kode ii Honto no kimochi wa mou kon nani tsumibukai no Kamisama oshiete yume no naka de wa ima mo Nazena no yasashii watashi dake no otokonoko dawa Ano ko ni ageta no ne watashi wa hitori Konya mo kurikaesu no nemurenu Koi no Charade Kanashiki Koi no Charade English Version That girl who grows up is not me Shining behind your chest is a red ruby I want to snatch it. Can I be a bad girl? True feelings are becoming so sinful God, tell me now even in a dream Why is my only boy not friendly? That girl who grew up, I am alone Tonight repeats the sleepless charade of love Sorrowful charade of love Long Version あの娘に あげるのね　私じゃなくて 　あなたの 胸の奥に光る　紅いルビィを 　横取りしたいほど 悪い娘で　いい 　本当の気持ちは　もう　こんなに罪深いの 　神様 教えて　夢の中では　今も 　何故なの 優しい　私だけの男の子だわ 　あの娘に あげたのね　私はひとり 　今夜も繰り返すの　眠れぬ 恋のシャレード 　哀しき 恋のシャレード 　愚かな 過ちと　人は言うけど 　誰かを 傷つける　幼い愛は熱病 　くちづけ　されたくて　瞳をとじた 　何度も　ねだったのに　振り向いてくれないの 　神様 助けて　明日の朝には きっと 　知らない所へ　行ってしまう 彼を返して 　涙が 奏でてる　小さなメロディ 　あなたに届かないの　永遠に響くシャンソン 　神様 教えて　夢の中では　今も 　何故なの 優しい 私だけの男の子だわ 　あの娘に あげたのね　私はひとり 　今夜も繰り返すの　眠れぬ 恋のシャレード 　哀しき 恋のシャレード Long Romaji Ano ko ni ageru no ne watashi janakute Anata no mune no oku ni hikaru akai ruby wo Yokodori shitai hodo warui kode ii Honto no kimochi wa mou kon nani tsumibukai no Kamisama oshiete yume no naka de wa ima mo Nazena no yasashii watashi dake no otokonoko dawa Ano ko ni ageta no ne watashi wa hitori Konya mo kurikaesu no nemurenu Koi no Charade Kanashiki Koi no Charade Orokana ayamachi to hito wa iukedo Dareka wo kizutsukeru osanai ai wa netsubyou Kuchi dzuke sa retakute hitomi wo tojita Nando mo nedatta no ni furimuite kurenai no Kamisama tasukete asunoasa ni wa kitto Shiranai tokoro he itte shimau kare wo kaeshite Namida ga kanade teru chiisana melody Anata ni todokanai no eien ni hibiku chanson Kamisama oshiete yume no naka de wa ima mo Nazena no yasashii watashi dake no otokonoko dawa Ano ko ni ageta no ne watashi wa hitori Konya mo kurikaesu no nemurenu Koi no Charade Kanashiki Koi no Charade Long English Translaton That girl who grows up is not me Shining behind your chest is a red ruby I want to snatch it. Can I be a bad girl? True feelings are becoming so sinful. God, tell me now even in a dream Why is my only boy not friendly? That girl who grew up, I am alone Tonight repeats the sleepless charade of love Sorrowful charade of love Stupid mistakes I say to people Young love is a sickness that hurts someone Because I want to be kissed, I close my eyes I'd be begging many times not to turn around God, help me tomorrow morning without fail He went somewhere I don't know, return him Tears are playing a tiny melody That will not reach to you, forever resonating chanson God, tell me now even in a dream Why is my only boy not friendly? That girl who grew up, I am alone Tonight repeats the sleepless charade of love Sorrowful charade of love Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 恋のシャレード appears on the pop'n music 3 V.S. pop'n stage and pop'n music Artist Collection *PARQUETS albums. Trivia *'恋のシャレード's' Original and Battle NORMAL charts have their notecounts tied. Music Comment An ending of a magical girl anime? A passionate and catchy rumba melody. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 Songs Category:Parquets Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Manami Fujino Songs Category:Tsugumi Kataoka Songs